Exporters are often required to provide a customs export document prior to exporting products out of a trade territory (e.g., a territory of, and/or within, a country or group of countries). The customs export document is often transmitted to a customs authority for the trade territory using an electronic system. See for example, the Automated Export System (AES), which is commonly used in Germany.
The customs export document is often generated based on information from an enterprise resource planning (ERP) system. For example, an ERP system may generate an outbound delivery data object to indicate that product(s), are ready to be delivered to a customer (e.g., created in response to a sales order). This will result in making an outbound delivery to the customer, e.g., a delivery leaving the factory. An invoice (for the product(s) to be delivered to the customer) may be generated from the outbound delivery data object and a customs export document may be generated based on such invoice.